Me Arrepiento
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: Yo,Uchiha Sasuke, me arrepiento de no haberle dicho antes que la amo..."Sasuke volvió a Konoha. No fue recibido con honores, claro está, pero había algo que lo creia que lo iba a alegrar. Sin embargo, Sakura se cansó de esperar.-Oneshot-


**Holaaaaa! Bueno, estoy acá otra vez... si, uds diran "Pero que chiquilla molesta ¿Que no se cansa de escribir?" y no, no me canso de escribir... porq es lo unico que me entretiene... ademàs estuve muy depre estos dias asi que mas con razon escribi... pero este fue el unico que decidi publicar porque realmente creo que me quedo bien ^^ yaaa... uds diran. **

**mientras leen yo voi a esperar la carta documento de xqe si... diran "que se deje de joder de una puta vez!" y sii... ya me lo espero ¬¬ **

**bueno, noo los molesto mas... luego me dicen que les pareció si? **

**--**

**Todo lo que escriba con esta letra, es dialogo**

**_Lo que este de esta manera, son palabras resaltadas..._**

_Esto son cosas que pasaron, o pensamientos... Cuando se trate de los últimos, estos van a estar entre comillas ("") así no se confunden ^^_

_Lo que esté asi, son aclaraciones_

* * *

**Arrepentido**

_Una figura de mujer, esbelta y de curvas bien formadas, se encontraba en el marco de una puerta. Un brazo en la cadera y otro apoyado en la madera, con su mirada expectante dirigida a la nada._

_Esperaba verlo allí, reposando en la cama, con sus ojos negros clavados en el techo, pero no había nadie._

_¿Qué estaba pensando al ir hasta allá?_

_Nada. Fue su instinto la que la obligó a encaminarse rumbo a la ex residencia Uchiha._

_Con la cabeza gacha, se marchó, aun esperando que por un milagro apareciera el vengador y se cruzara con ella; nada de eso sucedió._

_Sin siquiera mirar atrás se dirigió a su casa._

_La mañana siguiente lo mismo._

_Se quedo esperando hasta el ocaso la tan anhelada llegada de su príncipe azul; era frio, altanero, insensible y hasta estúpido en ciertas ocasiones, pero al fin y al cabo era su príncipe._

_Los días pasaban pero ella se negaba a creer que ya los había olvidado por completo, se negaba a perder las esperanzas._

_Quería creer que volvería, que olvidaría su venganza y regresaría a Konoha._

_Así pasaron los meses, más tarde años… y ella seguía esperando._

_Un buen día, sentada en la banca en la que antaño le había dejado el peliazabache, se cansó de esperar._

_Observando una vez más el corazón, tallado por ella hacia algunos meses en la madera de la banca, se fue._

_------_

_Dos años más tarde, Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador, regresó a Konoha._

Realmente se lo esperaba, ser recibido de esa forma no es agradable pero era lo que le correspondía a él, era… un _**traidor.** _

Sin embargo, no le importó nada, pues sabía que todavía había dos personas que no lo juzgaban… que lo buscaron y que lo querían.

Una sonrisa se formó, tímida, en su rostro. Era la primera vez que sonreía en un largo lapso de tiempo. Pequeñeces como esa eran apreciadas mucho… más en el que, cegado por la venganza, nunca pudo ser feliz… hasta ahora.

Pasó de largo la aglomeración en frente suyo, buscando con la mirada a sus _**amigos.** _Pero no los encontró entre el tumulto de gente que se había formado, para desgracia del Uchiha, impidiéndole avanzar.

No fue hasta que su ex sensei Kakashi intervino, que pudo pasar al fin.

Sin detenerse en ningún momento, y tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, caminó hacia Ichiraku esperando encontrar a su rubio e hiperactivo amigo.

Naruto no estaba allá, por desgracia, lo cual era muy raro; generalmente, a la mínima posibilidad de pasar por ese lugar, Naruto se quedaba comiendo Ramen hasta reventar… literalmente.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que regresar a su antigua casa.

Le dolía estar en ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traían… recuerdos dolorosos que se empecinaba en borrar, aunque sabía que nunca se irían. Se quedaron, quedan y quedarán grabados, vívidos, en sus retinas… en los ojos de un pequeño niño inocente que tuvo que presenciar a todo su clan… _muerto._

Movió la cabeza en señal de negación, tratando de suprimir esas imágenes de su mente, y saltó por los árboles rumbo a su casa.

Pero entonces, se detuvo.

Cierta pelirosa se encontraba en su habitación, recostada boca arriba en su cama, suspirando cansina.

Lentamente la muchacha bajó el brazo que cubría sus ojos, revelando las marcas de una noche más de sollozos.

Las lágrimas habían dejado, cada una, marcas en su nívea piel, ahora iluminada por los débiles rayos de luna que se colaban por entre los árboles. Sus orbes verde jade, estaban coloradas a causa del llanto que no pudo reprimir; su respiración era agitada, lo notó por el sube y baja de su pecho, que era notorio a la vista de su poderoso sharingan.

¡OMFG! _(Oh My Fuckin' God) -_ se dijo a sí mismo- maldito Kakashi- pervertido y sus libritos.

Se regañó mentalmente; ¡le estaba mirando los pechos a su ex compañera! Ya se le estaba pegando la forma de ser de su ex sensei… si él estaba así ahora, después de tanto de no ver al shinobi ¿Cómo estaría Naruto? Ya, no quería ni imaginarlo.

Dejo de pensar para volver a posar su mirada sobre el cuerpo de la kunoichi, esta vez con el sharingan desactivado.

Se movió un poco, tratando de buscar una posición más confortable; en el intentó provocó que la rama y algunas hojas secas, que ya mostraban la inminente llegada del otoño, crujieran bajo sus pies.

___________

Sakura sintió algo que se movía entre los árboles; poco después sintió un ruido proveniente del árbol que justo tenía en frente.

Se sobresaltó al percibir el chakra de aquel individuo. Se quedó quieta, expectante, esperando a que algo sucediera.

Aun podía sentir ese chakra… era del Uchiha… de _**Sasuke-kun**._

Su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza, su bello se erizó y sus extremidades no respondían… solo atinó a quedarse detenida en la misma posición.

Esperó pero nada pasó.

Lentamente se fue relajando. El rastro de aquel shinobi desaparecía, esfumándose paulatinamente.

Se sentó en su cama, confiada en que Sasuke se había ido ya; pero no contaba en que él estaba usando una técnica para hacerlo imperceptible, ya sea por medio de sonidos, olores o…_**su chakra**_.

Sin imaginarse lo que pasaría cerró los ojos y permitió que la brisa que entraba por su ventana la envolviera y la aliviara. "_¡Un momento!… ¿¡Ventana abierta!? ¡Si estaba CERRADA!"_

Se paralizó al sentir una respiración a su lado; sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su cuerpo dejó de responder…otra vez.

-**¿Qué pasa Sa-ku-ra?-** preguntó sensualmente. Ella no respondió.

____________

No respondía, me estaba inquietando. Moría por ver sus ojos otra vez, fijos en los míos, reflejando temor… no quería que me temiera, pero me resultaba divertido observar sus reacciones; así como también me gustaba ver el tinte rosado que adquirían sus mejillas producto de la cercanía entre ambos.

Deposité un beso en su mejilla y me eché hacia atrás. Había abierto los ojos, pero seguía sin mirarme.

Pude notar su nerviosismo cuando empezó a hablarme, pues emitía sonidos incoherentes, balbuceos inentendibles; pero eso no me importaba. Yo no prestaba atención a lo que decía, solo observaba sus carnosos labios, tenuemente rosados, con el deseo plasmado en mis ojos… deseo que pude esconder bien gracias a la frialdad inmutable de mis facciones. Agradecí aquello.

____________

_**Me besó, ¡Sasuke-kun me besó!** Mi inner decía y hacía lo que yo no_. Me estaba muriendo por gritárselo al mundo, aunque haya sido algo tan simple como un beso en la mejilla. Pero me reprimí y temerosa le pregunté al ojinegro que hacía allí.

Él solo le respondió con su clásico y tan conocido monosílabo, y una sonrisa arrogante.

A pesar de no saber lo que eso significaba, me asusté… y mucho.

Sasuke tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos, temía lo que podría hacer. ¿Y si estaba bajo el poder del sello? No, eso no era posible… sino, no se mostraría de tal forma. Pero entonces ¿Qué era?

Mientras me cuestionaba tales cosas, Sasuke se había acercado… ¿juguetón? Esa era la palabra justa, la que lo describía a la perfección en esos momentos.

Lentamente se encaminó, gateando, hasta mí; posicionándose sobre mi frágil cuerpo.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mordisqueándole, dejándole marcas.

Involuntariamente, un gemido se escapó de mis labios.

Eso lo estimuló aún más para continuar.

_____________

Escuchar su nombre entre susurros llenos de placer y excitación por parte de ella despertó algo en el… algo que estaba dormido desde hacía rato largo.

Y dale, otra vez la actitud del pervertido de Kakashi.

_¿Qué más da? Al fin y al cabo es verdad… al fin y al cabo ya es mía. _

No pude evitar sonreír ante aquella afirmación; era tan feliz cuando estuve por fin por hacerla completamente mía.

Pero, otra vez su boquita; era linda, dulce y embriagante… pero cuando se movía para dejar escapar los pensamientos de la kunoichi, era molesta.

_____________

No podía evitar susurrar su nombre. Me estaba excitando… me estaba torturando y lo sabía.

Pronto caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… me estaba usando, como a esa zorra; me quería solo para acostarse conmigo, porque tenía muy en claro que no me amaba.

Entonces abrí mi boca para protestar. Hizo una mueca de enfado y me calló de un beso.

No lo evadí, ni me negué… lo respondí gustosa, mi momento había llegado. Pero no, aquel era el último. Nadie iba a jugar conmigo, nadie. Lo disfruté mientras duró, por supuesto que sí, pero ya todo acabo… _llegó tarde…_ **_Demasiado tarde._**

**______________**

Sasuke- me llamó. ¿Qué diablos pasó con el _–kun_?

Hmp- contesté

Ya basta- exclamó con tal frialdad y seriedad en su voz que por un instante dudé de que realmente fuera ella.

Basta qué, Sa-ku-ra?- pregunté, aunque mi tono de voz no tuvo los resultados esperados.

Basta, termina con esto- dijo- porqué lo haces, eh? ¿Te encanta hacerme daño, es eso? ¿no entiendes? Ya no siento nada por ti, me dejaste, me abandonaste en una banca en una noche fría sin interesarte nada y ahora vienes así, dándote aires de importante, esperando que me acueste contigo como lo haría una ramera cualquiera…

Me quedé estático al oír esas palabras; nunca, ni en mis mas locos sueños, pude imaginar que algo así me diría. ¿De dónde saco tanto valor para eso? No sabía pero, por sus expresiones, sabía que eso no había terminado.

¿Quién mierda crees que soy? DIME!- pidió… gritando. Yo seguía sin responderle, y eso la enfureció más.- eres un estúpido, Uchiha. TE ODIO.

Algo en mí interior se rompió.

La barrera de hielo que había creado durante todos estos años, buscando proteger mi corazón, se derrumbó en un segundo… dejándome débil y dolido ante esa confesión.

No logré impedir sentirme desdichado, una vez más apartado… derrotado y abatido, y débil.

Mi odio y mi frialdad desaparecieron, de un segundo a otro; de un impulso, decidí pisotear mi orgullo, mandándolo a la mierda… lo lamentaba, pero no iba a perderla por su culpa.

Sakura- le llamé- yo no pensaba eso… porque… aunque no me creas, porque sé que no lo vas a hacer, yo…yo… t-te… a-amo.

Si claro, como no, te creo y todo.- me dijo.

Yo bajé la cabeza, con un ligero rubor cubriendo mis mejillas, decepcionado. Sabía que no me iba a creer, pisoteé mi orgullo por nada.

Me miró fríamente, y evadí su mirada.

Me agarró por la barbilla y alzó mi rostro. Me miro a los ojos y depositó un casto beso en mis labios.

Traté de aferrarme a ella, agarrándola por la cintura, sin intención de alejarla. Pero se soltó de mi agarre y se alejó.

-vete- me dijo- esto me duele, y mucho, porque te sigo amando… pero tú eres así tan frio y orgulloso, no has cambiado… nunca lo harás… y sé que eso, a la larga, me va a hacer sufrir y no quiero, no soportaría derramar nuevamente lagrimas por ti, Sasuke-kun.

Créeme que me duele- continuó- pero mi respuesta es no, y no intentes convencerme.

Y lo supe, supe cuánto daño le había causado y me invadía la culpa.

Me fui. La perdí. Y esta vez, sería para siempre.

----------

Ahora voy en busca de mi felicidad, con una jeringa vacía en mi mortecina mano derecha, me dejo caer en mi cama… esperando a que la muerte venga a por mí.

Estos minutos se me hacen eternos, y no logro soportarlo; aún así debo admitir que las palabras, carentes de sentimientos, por parte de la persona que alguna vez me amó me lastimaron más que todo esto.

**O.O.O.O.O.**

Cierro mis ojos, cansados, pero algo me detiene… algo que me obliga aferrarme a la vida…

Una muchacha, de hermosos ojos verdes, hinchados producto del llanto, se deja caer a mi lado.

Un _Perdóname _sale de sus labios y es lo último que escucho, pues ya ha llegado mi momento. Se dio cuenta, pero era tarde. Mi corazón dejaba de latir, mi cuerpo se ponía rígido y frío… _me iba. _

No sin antes dejar escapar una lágrima de dolor, rabia, odio, amor, lastima, arrepentimiento… un sinfín de emociones que en esos momentos me hostigaban.

Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, me **arrepiento **de no haberle dicho antes que la amo...

Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, prometí no volver a llorar… y rompí mi promesa a la hora de irme de este mundo.

_"Espero que algún día, donde quiera que estemos, pueda hacer mi sueño realidad… y estar contigo para siempre… **Sakura."**_

* * *

**Sí, un One-shot tragico... se siente _raro _matar a Sasuke-kun, pero lo tenia que hacer :$**

**acepto criticas construcctivas, buenas o malas; tomatazos tambien ;) y si quieren mandarme a la ************ tambien =)**

**esperoo sus reviews! **

**besos **


End file.
